Quiz Bowl ((TWO!!!))
by Aiji Makurayami
Summary: Not good at summaries...let's just say...that Sailor Senshi go against the GW boys..who will win?


QUIZ BOWL PART 2  
  
ORIGIONAL TITLE: THE GAME SHOW FROM HECK  
  
The gundam Pilots walk down the dark hallway that is lit by dim   
blue lights. Quatre clings to Trowa's arm as they walk down the   
  
hallway. They enter the collicium and walk behind the opponets stands.   
Suddenly the lights turn on illuminationg the building. Quatre   
  
squintsto see a dark figure that slightly resembles White Fang   
standing beside another dark figure who resemembles Queen Beryl.  
  
Queen Beryl and Milliardo stand side by side.   
  
Q.B.: Thankyou for joining us today....  
  
Milliardo: This is season 2 of quizbowl...today we will be having with us last season's winners ..the Sailor Senshi...   
  
Q.B.: The challengers are the Gundam Pilots.   
  
Millardo: now let the games begin....  
  
  
::audience cheers::  
  
Q.B: Okay....first question...The first paper notes printed int he Unites States were printed in denominations of 1 cent, 5 cents, 25 cents, and 50 cents. The U.S. Department of the Treasury first issued paper U.S. currency in what year?  
  
Quatre: ::rings in:: 1882!!!  
  
Q.B.: That is correct for 10 points!  
  
Gundam Boys: YAY!!!  
  
Sailor Senshi: BOO!!!  
  
Millardo: "Excellence can be attained if you care more than others think is wise, risk more than others think is safe, Dream more than others think is practical and expect more than others think is possible." Who is the author of this Quote?  
  
Duo: ::rings in: Anon?  
  
Milliardo: oooooo...sorry that's incorrect...  
  
Amy: ::Rings in:: I believe that the author of this quote is unknown.  
  
Milliardo: that is correct for 15 points!  
  
Senshi: YAY  
  
Gundam Boys: BOO!  
  
Heero: ::to duo:; I REFUSE TO LOOSE! YOU WILL WIN DUO! WIN YOU SHALL! WE WILL NOT LOOSE TO A BUNCH OF GIRLS IN SHORT DRESSES!  
  
Duo: 0_0 Heero are you okay?  
  
Heero: ::GLARE OF DOOM::  
  
Duo: ::gulp::  
  
QB: You may explain to me why you believe good is good...and evil is evil....but please do not proselytize me into becomeing good.... what does the word "proselytize" mean?  
  
Serena: uh....to force someone to do soemthing?  
  
QB: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO RING IN FIRST BLONDE BRAT!  
  
Serena; Oh...uh....::ring::  
  
QB: The answer is incorrect anyways....Serena  
  
Serena; YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!  
  
QB: Well of course! How many girls do you know in Tokyo who have blonde hair blue eyes and round odagos?!   
  
Serena: uh....10?  
  
QB: 1 And that's you, you blonde twit!  
  
Serena; oh......  
  
Wufei: ::Rings in:: Does it mean to seek to convert a person to one's own religion or belief?  
  
QB: You don't sound too sure about that....are you sure?  
  
Wufei: I'm sure  
  
QB: How sure  
  
Wufei: VERY SURE  
  
QB: So you don't have any doubts  
  
Wufei: well...uh...  
  
QB: So you DO have doubts?  
  
Wufei: No doubts  
  
QB: Are you doubting yourself about having doubts?  
  
Wufei: well..uh  
  
QB: ANSWER ME BOY  
  
Wufei: ZERO DOUBTS MA'AM!  
  
QB: Good...and that's the correct answer for 10 points....  
  
Milliardo: on what day did and year Eli Whitney patented his cotton gin, making it possible to clean 50 pounds of cotton a day?  
  
Mina; ::Rings in:: March 14, 1794  
  
Milliardo: that is correct for 20 points....I can make that 30 points if you call me tonight *wink*  
  
Mina; no thanx...20 points are fine...  
  
QB: That is the end of round 1 now for our bonus round!  
  
Milliardo: Bonus questions are worth 50 points each...and if you win the game you'll win...  
  
QB: WING ZERO!!  
  
Audience: ::cheers::  
  
Heero: WAIT! HOW'D YOU GET MY GUNDAM?!  
  
Milliardo: uh..... anyways.....  
  
QB: Quick! how many grooves are on the edge of a quarter?  
  
Heero: ::rings in:: 119  
  
QB: That is correct.  
  
Milliardo:Saturday mail delivery in Canada was eliminated by Canada Post on what day and year?  
  
Lita: ::rings in :: February 1, 1969!  
  
Milliardo: that is correct!   
  
QB: How many types of shapes of pathogen causing bactiera are there?  
  
Trowa; ::rings in:: THREE!  
  
Milliardo: what are the names of these shapes::  
  
::Really long silence::  
  
Amy: ::rings in:: cocci (round) bacilli (rod-shaped) and spirilla (coil-like)   
  
QB: End of bonus round!  
  
Milliardo: in round two there will only be two questions each 100 points.  
  
QB: ::rings bell:: now's the start of round two!!  
  
Milliardo: On the standard playing card which king is the only one without a mustache?   
  
Trowa; The King of Hearts  
  
Milliardo: that's correct for 100 points  
  
QB: How many acres are their in one SQUARE mile?  
  
Amy: 640!  
  
QB: CORRECT!  
  
Milliardo: end of round 2 ..end of game!  
  
Qb: AND THE WINNERS ARE......  
  
Both M& MB: By fifteen points...  
  
::both teams cross their fingers::  
  
Milliardo: THE SAILOR SCOUTS  
  
Sailor Senshi: IT'S SENSHI!  
  
Milliardo; okay S~E~N~S~H~I!  
  
Sailor Senshi: ::celebrate amoungst one another::  
  
Heero: I refuse to loose to a bunch of girls....grrrrr....  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE  
  
Quatre: a meer miss caculation...  
  
Trowa:......  
  
Duo: hey...that blonde's kinda cute....  
  
::all GW boys glare at duo::  
  
Duo: did I say something wrong??  
  
Heero: ::jumps into wing zero:; ::laughs insanely:: HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH SENSHI WILL PAY!!!!!  
  
Duo: HEERO ! NO!  
  
Administrator: YOU ARE HERE BY BANNED FROM THIS AUDITORIUM HEERO!  
  
Heero: ::squishes the Administrator:: NO!!!! I REFUSE TO LOOSE!!  
'  
Serena; you can keep your gundam if that's what you're upset about...  
  
Heero: ::calms down:: okay  
  
Heero: ::gets out of gundam::   
  
Serena; :holds out hand:: Friends?  
  
Heero: allies......::shakes hand::  
  
Serena: ::sweat drops::  
  
  
  
END 


End file.
